


The Lost Memory

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Munakata x Juzo by Maggie of Whore House Fanfics





	The Lost Memory

As Juzo approached the main school building, he saw Chisa and Munakata ahead of him and immediately stopped in his tracks. A pained expression spread across his as he stared at the pair everyone else thought were so perfect for eachother. He turned his back to them, not wanting to see the way they looked at each other, and walked towards another entrance.  
Unexpectedly, he ran smack into a student, sending her falling and dropping all her belonging to the ground. Vials filled with mysterious liquids rolled all over the sidewalk. He looked down, unphased by the sudden interaction. This had to be the senior student Seiko Kimura, the Super High School Level Pharmacist. She rubbed her head as she gathered her things.  
“I apologize, I wasn’t paying attention,” she mumbled, never looking at him. As she was shoving the vials back into her bag, Juzo picked one up. She gasped and went to snatch it out of his hands. He raised it above her head with a smirk.  
“And what’s this?” he teased her. She continued to avoid eye contact but answered his question.  
“It’s a drug that erases a person’s memory. At the moment, it only gets rid of a minute of memory. The effects are immediate,” she said quickly and reached for it again. Juzo suddenly had an idea for this drug.  
“I’m taking this,” he informed her and walked away. She started to go after him but realized she wasn’t going to be getting it back. Juzo then sat on a bench and waited for Munakata.  
As evening approached, he began to doubt himself. Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to do. Then, though he’d never truly be ready for this, Munakata exited the building. Upon seeing Juzo waiting for him, he joined him. Juzo smiled as he stood up and extended an invitation to join him for a few drinks. Without any hesitation, he agreed and they went to the nearest bar. They sat at a booth, discussing they week, and while Munakata was distracted, he mixed the vial’s contents with both of their drinks. Juzo waited for him to drink and then did the same. Knowing he had only one minute to say what he wanted, he began. He grasped Munakata’s hands and started into his eyes intently.  
“I need to tell you something,” Juzo said quickly, “From the moment I met you, something grew inside me. It took me a long time to realize this, but I love you. Not just as a friend, more than that.” He began mumbling now, struggling to say his true feelings. Munakata tried to pull his hands away out of embarrassment but Juzo gripped his hands even more roughly.   
“Please let me do this just this once,” he said and then stood up awkwardly to lean across the table. He released Munakata’s hands and held his face instead before kissing him for the first and last time. He then whispered as he sat back down with a sad smile, “This is my one moment to tell you this because neither of us will remember.”  
The drug’s effectiveness then kicked in and the two blinked their eyes repeatedly. Then they continued discussing their week.


End file.
